


Mine!

by kouaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouaka/pseuds/kouaka
Summary: Noctis is a little jealous, Ignis sees it and Aranea finds it cute and Nyx is well Nyx.





	Mine!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, my other favorite ship. Love Aranea especially when in episode Prompto, was a perfect big sister.
> 
> Prompt: 155 “It isn’t what it looks like! Okay…maybe it is…”

Ignis arrived to the training grounds to see Nyx warp from one spot to another while dodging the high aerial attacks done by the young silver haired teen, he was training with. He had not gotten her name but he was accustomed to seeing Nyx finding stray girls just about anywhere and making friends with them. He understood but another didn’t exactly see it that way.

Noctis, twelve years old sat on one of the benches with a set frown on his face watching the training.It was quite clear what the young prince was thinking from the frown and scowl whenever the training pair landed in certain positions. Rather provocative positions that Noctis seem to know well their meanings. He stepped close to his prince, who merely nodded his acknowledgement of him but kept his eyes glued on the girl, Nyx was training with.

“something the matter your highness?” he asked out of concern though he knew all too well what was wrong.

“No.” Noctis snapped without thinking and flinched in realizing his rather hard tone.

“Quite, alright.” Ignis assured him turning back to the fighting duo. He was quite impressed by the girl keeping Nyx on his toes but even more so with her skill with the spear she held. 

Noctis though scowled as Nyx was able to flip her over and hold her down beneath him. The girl obviously closer to Nyx’s age then even Crowe said something and he laughed as he continued to hold her down. Noctis, on the other hand held a rather depressed expression of seeing the communication between the two. Ignis pushed his glasses back and coughed.

“Noctis, if i didn’t know any better, I say you’re jealous.”

Noctis’s eyes grew wide at those words.

“It isn’t what it looks like!..Okay…maybe it is…” Noctis admitted after his outburst and seeing Ignis’s unconvinced expression.

“She is just two years younger then him. And the way she keeps flirting, he laughs a lot. He’s…” Noctis looked even more depressed and simply covered his face in embarrassment of what he nearly said.

Inis turned to see to his surprise the girl looking at him with quite a look before she smirked at him and turned to Nyx, who had simply gone to get a drink in the time he and Noctis had spoken. Nya’s attention was caught by Noctis immediately, and the older looked distraught upon seeing the prince in such a manner. Ignis though waved him off though Nyx still looked mildly concerned. 

“Anyone can be happy with anyone your own age but if anything your highness, I say Sir Ulric only has eyes for you.” Inis turned to Noctiss, who peeked beneath from his hands.

“Anyone would know that you two are made for one another if anything. Besides, even if he has had been with others, who comes first to him?”

Noctis turned to see Nyx talking with their guest but at the same time looking worriedly at Noctis. It was true Nyx had had past relationships and Noctis had hated his time being split for Nyx to go out with some random person but they never lasted. Because as Inis said when Noctis fell ill or horrible, Nyx would be the first at his side and would ignore anyone else simply putting Noctis first. He nodded to Ignis before simply making a hand gesture.

Ignis turned to see Nyx heading their direction and Noctis got up to meet him halfway to only jump at Nyx, who caught him in time. Ignis watched the pair banter before Noctis nodded and slowly Nyx shifted giving the prince a ride on his back. Ignis then turned when a humph was made and turned to see the girl looking down on him.

“Hello, um?”

The girl smirked before with no warning messing up his hair with her hands.

“Well, well. It is fluffy.” she remarked while Ignis stared at her in indignation of her actions.

“My lady, I ask that you do not so such a thing.” he reprimanded while trying to fix his hair. The girl chuckled though and what caught his attention were her rather beautiful green eyes.

“Lady? Huh. Thats the first time Ive ever been called that. Well, mind showing me the way out?” she asked while Ignis stared before immediately fixing his posture and coughing. 

“Of, course. Lady…?”

“Aranea Highwind.”

xxx

“So, little King, what were you and Iggy talking about?”

Noctis blushed before taking one of Nyx’s braids and playing with it. Nyx looked up before smiling and closing his eyes. 

“Nothing. What about you and that girl?” Noctis questioned and Nyx opened an eye to smirk at the prince.

“Well…”

—During Noctis and Ignis conversation—

“I swear that kid is trying to burn holes into my head or better yet trying to burn me alive.” Aranea spoke as she once was beaten by Nyx.

“Huh?”

Aranea pointed and Nyx gave a quick glance noticing the dark look on Noctis’s young twelve year old face. He couldn’t help but weakly smile at the look. It honestly made him nervous due to how the look resembled Aunt Aulea’s when she was not pleased at all by something. And bad things tended to happen.

“For a kid, he sure is possessive of you.” Aranea noted with a devious smirk. 

“Well, so am I so back off.” Nyx answered in turn before getting off while pulling the dragoon up.

“Psh! Please, my eyes are set on someone much cuter.”

Nyx followed her eyesight and couldn’t help but nearly do a spit take when seeing Ignis as the one she meant. The way her emerald eyes practically screamed mine was certainly new especially knowing where Aranea came from. 

“Iggy? Really? Aren’t you a little old for him?”

She slapped him hard on the arm while he laughed at her. 

“You’re one to talk. Twelve years difference last I checked? Though, you have experience.” she noted while he grimaced in remembrance of his past relationships.

“Not really. Like you, I wanted to make sure my feelings were my own and not some stupid astral bond being enforced on me. Til, now I kind of see what ma meant by every knight has a different relationship to their king.”

Aranea hummed before simply agreeing. If anyone was easy to talk to about problems she be next in line to Crowe. She lived her life the way she wanted and that was what Nyx liked or better yet loved about her. Not bound by anything that was for certain. 

“Well, look at us. Both drawn to cute boys.”

Nyx stuck his tongue out at her phrase but either way the two laughed.

xxx

Noctis stared dumbfounded at Nyx, who laughed at his expression.

“I was that obvious?!”

Nyx merely grinned before taking hold of Noctis’s hands and dragging him into his lap. He was still too young for Nyx to really show what he wanted but sometimes it didn’t have to be always physical. A pure love was just as fine as he nuzzled the boy’s face, who blushed but smiled.

“Little King, know that I belong to you and only you. I see now more then anything you’re my one.” Nyx told Noctis, who looked down in embarrassment before smiling and gently placing chaste kiss on Nyx’s cheek. He looked Nyx seriously before saying the words Nyx had hope for. 

“Only mine.”


End file.
